Warrior Cats: The Great Storm
by onyxskiesahead443
Summary: When ThunderClan's medicine cat, Tallbelly, receives an evil omen from the clan's previous leader, Vixenmist, A storm is coming, stronger than all ThunderClan. You can be saved- but only with open minds will you find one other storm- the one to save you. Then the clan deputy comes home with his three kits, half ThunderClan, half kittypet. More inside.


I do not own Warrior Cats

Okay, here goes a fanfiction idea that's been lazing around in my computer for a few weeks, so here goes nothing.

When ThunderClan's medicine cat, Tallbelly, receives an evil omen from the clan's previous leader, Vixenmist, _A storm is coming, stronger than all ThunderClan. You can be saved- but only with open minds will you find one other storm- the one to save you. _Then the clan deputy comes home with his three kits, half ThunderClan, half kittypet. The kits grow into strong warriors… one that bears striking resemblance to the savior that Tallbelly saw… but will the clan allow themselves to be led by a half-clan?

(Note this happens in a different clan…home? Anyway the clans live in a small(ish) nature reserve bird sanctuary place so its almost untouched by twolegs. There is a camping area on the northern area.

Changes-

Medicine cats can have kits if they have a successor or mentor who can manage without them temporarily.

When a leader joins StarClan, they go back to using their warrior names. Vixenstar became Vixenmist again when she died.

Kittypets and loners are even more distrusted and shamed by the clans now, for a reason that will be shown later on.

Cycle-season = a year 

Tallbelly, a blue minx point tom, was awoken to yowls of fear. Leaping to his paws, he raced out of his den of a raspberry bush and kicked up dirt stopping himself from crashing into a starry cat. Tallbelly sank to the ground and looked down before speaking. "What message does StarClan have for my Clan, Vixenmist?" He asked looking at the russet paws of ThunderClan's previous leader.

Vixenmist sat herself down. _**"Rise, Tallbelly,"**_ she said. _**"I have an important omen for you."**_

Tallbelly looked into her eyes and was suddenly alone in the dark. "Vixenmist…?"

Then, suddenly, he felt wind strong enough to blow him away as he watched it tear apart a tree and send its branches flying.

"_**Tallbelly"**_

Tallbelly heard his name being called. He was suddenly in the middle of camp, and he watched as the wind tore through it, he saw the bush he made his den from have all its leaves torn off, he watched as the small tree the nursery was under was torn out by the roots, as the rain pelted down on the exposed kits. He felt the frozen rain as he stood in the dirt helpless and the camp was ravaged by a storm. Suddenly he felt himself jerk down. The looked at his paws and saw himself sinking in mud.

"No!" Tallbelly tried to pull his paws out of the gunk, but he just kept sinking. Then he heard the kits wailing. He shot his head and ears in their direction. They were drowning. "No!" He called once more as he struggled to rush to their aid. Then right as the mud reached his shoulders and the kits crying ceased, he saw the sun come out and the rain and the water that flooded the camp hollow evaporate, he saw the kits perfectly fine in their nests with their mother wrapped around them. But then he recognized the she-cat. It was Vixenmist. But she wasn't looking at him or the kits. He followed her gaze to see a calico tabby tom standing in a ray of sunlight.

_He's protecting the camp. _Tallbelly thought, _but who is he?_

Then he was back in his den, and Vixenmist was in front of him. He was about to ask about the vision but she spoke before he could word his thoughts.

"_**A storm is coming, stronger than all ThunderClan**_." She looked down at him before she continued. _**"You can be saved- but only with open minds will you find one other storm- the one to save you."**_

Then with a voice made of all StarClan, she spoke once more. _**"You can only fight storm with storm."**_

Tallbelly jolted awake in his nest and ran out into the clearing. The sun was about to rise, and the camp was quiet, but Tallbelly couldn't fight the fear that rose in his belly.

Fallowstar sighed in his den. He had have, what he assumed, the same sign.

Closing his eyes he relived the dream StarClan sent him. _Vixenmist,_ he called out silently, _what will happen to my Clan?_

Looking outside, he saw the first light of dawn creep over the forest clearing. He was about to nod off for just a bit longer…

"_**MRRRRROOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!"**_

Fallowstar jolted back into wakefulness, and pulled himself out of his den.

Most of the Clan had gathered near the thorn-tunnel exit of the camp. Some were hissing at the newcomer, and others watched on calmly.

Shouldering his way through the gathered cats, he looked on it shock at his deputy, Mosseyheart, holding a small kit in his jaws.

"_What _is happening here?" Fallowstar demanded.

Mosseyheart ducked shamefully. "Its…he's my kit. His name is Runner…" he whispered. Yowls of outrage echoed around the camp.

A dark brown tabby she-cat spat. "Well whose is it?" She, Fallowstar's daughter, Fallowsong, demanded.

"Only one queen here has kits- and _you _aren't Sootshade's mate!" Fallowsong jeered, flicking her tail in the direction of Sootshade.

Another warrior piped up, "Are they half-clan?" The question came from Mistmask, a blue speckled and spotted she-cat who was half-RiverClan herself.

Even more furious yowls sounded through the Clan.

"NEVER!" yowled Mosseyheart, "I would never betray the Warrior Code in such a way!" He dropped the kit in his outburst and he bent down to it, quieting its wails of the leaf-fall cold and hunger.

"Well, that's a laugh." Fallowsong turned her nose up to them. "The Warrior Code forbids inter-clan relationships."

Mosseyheart hissed at her, "He's not another Clan queens kit, he's-"Patchfur cut him off, "Well, _I_ don't believe a word of this. I've seen you with a ShadowClan she-cat. You seem to be quite …_friendly…_ with her."

"NO!" He protested feebly, "Yellowbreeze is a friend, that's all."

Once more a chorus went up.

"Enough!" This time Fallowstar interrupted. "Mosseyheart, what were you saying? Who's this kits mother?"

"A kittypet. Her name is- was- Georgia." He dipped his head at his leader, ignoring the stunned silence of his clanmates, he continued. "We saw each other for about a whole cycle-season. She told me she was having my kits- there were two more, Love and Swim." He stepped aside, revealing the two kits. "She was afraid her twoleg would take them, so she took them to a hollow tree where she lived for about a half-moon. But, tonight I went to see her, and a dog was chasing her, where… both were hit by a monster."

Shocked gasps came up from many cats, most hated kittypets- but none would wish such a fate upon them.

"I couldn't just leave them there Fallowstar, my kits need a mother…" He glanced at the current nursing queen and her kits. The unspoken question had been asked, and Sootshade shook her head. "No." She whispered. "I already have three. I just couldn't take any more kits." She sounded regretful, and then the kits started mewling. Sootshade let out a deep, mournful sigh. She had six kits, but three had passed not long after birth. "I can't leave them." Sootshade looked at the kits, "And I can't condemn these to death; I'll take them."

"Papa!" A small caliby tom came out of the nursery to his father, followed by a seal point she-cat and a blue point.

"Good morning, kits." Mosseyheart sank to the ground so his kits could climb up on him. "Papa," the blue point asked, "What's kittypet mean?"

Mosseyheart froze in his tracks. He knew this question would come. Sighing deeply Mosseyheart turned away, signaling with his tail for his kits to follow him. He took them outside camp, into a secluded clearing, where he sat on a large rock above his kits.

Mosseyheart was quiet for a few heartbeats, then spoke quietly. "A kittypet is a cat that does not live in the wild as a rogue, loner, or a clan cat." The little seal point spoke up; "But we're not that! Why does Applepaw call us that?"

"Because, Lovingkit," He answered quietly, "Sootshade is not your mother. A kittypet named Georgia is, but she walks the skies now."

A little wail came up from the blue point kit, "_We're_ kittypets! Why didn't you tell us? Do we have to leave the Clan now?"

"No Swimmingkit, you don't. Not unless you want to."

"Never!" That answer came from the calico tabby.

"Well, that's good to hear, I'd miss you three." He laughed then grew serious once more. "And to why I didn't tell you; I was afraid you'd hate me for what I did."

"I hate you." Swimmingkit said quietly, and Mosseyhearts blood froze. "I **hate **you." He repeated, stronger.

"Runningpaw! Swimmingpaw! Lovingpaw!" The call echoed through the camp as the three 'paws sat proudly as they received their apprentice names.

Runningpaw looked around the camp, seeing father cheering loudly, his heart sank a little when he saw his brother, Swimmingpaw, glance away from his father. They hadn't spoken since he had announce his loathing for his father.

His adoptive mother looked just as proud as she had been when her previous litter, Applepaw, Honeypaw, and Tigerpaw were apprenticed.

But he wasn't fazed at all when he saw the hate in the eyes of Archfur the Siamese elder, Fallowsong, and Applepaw.

Things were going to be different now that he could prove his worth to the clan.

So, how was it?

Drop a review if you want to see more, if not… it'll just rot here.

Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
